The Crossing of Paths
by hunnipiebbyboo
Summary: The story of Mugen, Jin, and Fuu is over? Oh &* @ no! See what happens when the trio meets again, and sooner than they expect.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, you have to pay for that!"  
The shop keeper yelled out the door after a man, whom was now running furiously down the street.  
He had just run out, not bothering to pay for his dumplings. One of many dine-and-dash's for this young criminal.  
Clopping his way down the dirt road, his wooden shoes kicking up dirt, was Mugen, a stick of dumplings hanging from the cornor of his mouth.  
He wound past carts and around buildings, his full belly bouncing up and down in tune to his feet.  
Skidding to a stop in an alley, he hastily downed the remaining dumplings, placing the wooden sewer between his teeth.  
Picking back up a steady pace, he ran straight out of town, hoping to get out of there soon. No doubt, the owner had called gotten ahold of someone, who was no doubt tracking him down at this very moment.  
It would seem Mugen had gone back to his old ways again. Though, he had never really gotten rid of them in the first place.  
Lately though, he had been out of trouble; no murders in his name, and no new bounties strapped to his head.  
Fuu and Jin had helped set him a little bit straighter. Though his attitude and actions would always remain well off the richter scale.  
At the edge of town, he came upon a forested area, dark, dense, and perfect for hiding.  
Stumbling a good ways through the underbrush, Mugen slumped down nest to a tree, leaning back his shaddy head to stare up at the treetops, clouds just visible through the tangled leaves.  
It had only been about a month since Mugen, Jin, and Fuu had departed, and already Mugen was getting bored as hell.  
Mugen burped crudely, scratching his scruffy neck and face.  
"Damn...nothing to do." Mugen groaned, still panting a bit from his rapid escape.  
Taking out his sword, he plunged it into the tree next to him, watching it wag back and forth.  
Breathing in deeply, he suddenly faultered.  
Sniffing some more, he stood up, grabbing the hilt of his sword and retracting it swiftly from the tree, sliding it smoothly into its shieth at his side.  
Walking thoruhg the wooded area, he sniffed again, a familiar smell coming to him.  
"Sunflowers?"  
Walking further on, he came to the edge of the mass of trees, his eyes growing big.  
Covering the field in a golden sheen, were thousands of sunflowers, standing out plainly against the backdrop of blue skys and trees.  
Mugen stood at the edge between the forest and the field, breathing in deeply.  
"Fuu..." he said quietly, taking a step into the field.  
He walked past the flowers, seeing Fuu's face at the center of every one.  
Crouching low, he leaned over one, studying it.  
In its center, he could just see Fuu's bright eyes staring back at him, her soft hair framing her face, sweet smile and all.  
Mugen shook his head, scowling disappointedly.  
How could he even think of her like that?  
"She doesn't even have boobs." he told himself, staring up at the blue sky, every inch completely cloudless.  
Looking back at the flower, he kissed the yellow petals, closing his eyes, thinking.  
Rising to his feet again, he whipped out his sword, swiping it swiftly at the stem, yanking the flower up quickly before it fell.  
Placing the stem through his belt, he let the head stick out, turning it towards the blazing sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Steam billowed from the backroom, the smell of food wafting about the restuarant.  
Every was scarfing their food down eagerly, leaving their plates completely bare.  
Fuu walked through the stuffy , weaving herself around people and scattered tables, trying to avoid dropping her tray.  
Standing behing her, a man stood, dropping the cup of sake as he staggered back.  
Tripping, he fell into Fuu, the tray of drinks flying out of her hands and crash landing on the floor.  
Sake and glass mixed on the ground in front of Fuu, trickling across the wood paneling towards her.  
"Fuu!"  
A large man came from the back room, his face red and splotchy.  
Fuu attempted to push herself up, but to no avail, for the drunken mans head was burried in her backside, his weight pinning her to the ground.  
Fuu's cheeks turned a cherry blossom pink, the large man now stomping across the shop towards her.  
"You're fired!" he yelled, his body trembling all over.  
Fuu kicked at the man whos face was still lodged between her buttocks, sliding out and standing up quickly.  
"Tetsuga-san! Please, I need this! I need a job! I promise I won't drop anymore trays again!" Fuu pleaded helplessly, tugging at her bosses greasy sleeve.  
Tetsuga pointed at the ground, his eyes ferocious, stomping his feet in the liquid, kicking up glass.  
"This is the seventh tray you're dropped this week!" he thundered," I don't have the money to keep buying new glasses!"  
Fuu winced," But..."  
"Out!" He roared, now pointing at the door.  
Taking her hand, he placed a 5 yen in her palm, leading her torwards the door.  
Shoving her out the door, Fuu stood in the street awkwardly.  
Stomping her foot, she sighed loudly, huffing and blowing the hair out of her eyes as she shoved the money in her obi.  
It had been only a month since she had left to follow her own path, without the help of Mugen and Jin.  
She was so used to their wacky adventures, that the simple task of working seemed almost hard to do, and wasn't normal to her now at all. Though she had always been a clumsy girl.  
Fuu tried her best, but something didn't seem right.  
Something was missing  
Two things in fact.  
Straightening her back, she began walking.  
Arriving at her lodgings, she gathered her stuff, throwing it into a small pack.  
Back on the streets, she headed onto the path out of town in hopes of a meeting at the crossing of paths.


End file.
